


loveless

by theagonyofblank



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-24
Updated: 2007-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theagonyofblank/pseuds/theagonyofblank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella had always been there for Narcissa. (Warning: Black!cest).</p>
            </blockquote>





	loveless

Narcissa watched the scene unfolding in front of her, pressed between her husband and her son in the crowd of Hogwarts students. The small family insistently pushed their way towards the front, and then - only then could Narcissa have an unblocked view to the duels.

Never having been one for unnecessary violence, Narcissa had, naturally, never had much experience with duels. She usually heard about them from her husband, sometimes Bellatrix. This was the first time she had ever seen her sister duel, and words couldn't bring the scene any justice.

Bellatrix - her friend, her sister, her confidante - was simply mesmerizing to watch as she spun around the large hall, deflecting curses, and throwing out a few of her own as well. It wasn't that Narcissa couldn't comprehend the severity of the situation; she could. She simply thought that Bellatrix looked more as though she were _dancing_ than fighting for her life.

Her pale grey eyes sought out her sister's darker ones, and for a moment their eyes met and a connection was shared, a silent message. It was just like the old days... the days before Bella got carried away with her lust for more and more, before Bella fell off the edge and never came back again. Narcissa's eyes softened, and she could see the barest ghost of a smile form on Bella's face. Then Bella laughed, the typical Black laugh. Her heart quickened its pace, just as it used to, as she watched her sister dance on, so happy, so triumphant.

And then in the next instant it was over. A red flash of light hit Bellatrix squarely in the chest, and Narcissa withheld a gasp, a hand flying up to shield her mouth instead. For the second time that morning - because it, indeed, was morning - Narcissa's eyes found Bellatrix's. Bella seemed to be suspended in motion, the remnants of her laughter still on her face... her dark eyes seemingly speaking to Narcissa... before she finally fell back from the force of the spell.

The Dark Lord's scream of rage was nothing compared to the surge of anger and pain that Narcissa felt inside her.

Whoever said that Death Eaters were incapable of love was wrong.

Bella had always been there for Narcissa. She was her rock, her anchor, her everything. When she wasn't quite right in the head, Narcissa was the one to take care of her.

She had _loved_ Bella.

And Bella had _loved her back._

Now Bella, _her_ Bella, the woman whom with she had spent all her life, the only person she could ever really trust, was gone. And Narcissa knew that nothing would ever be able to fill the gaping hole that she left behind.


End file.
